Marriage Guide
Credits: Seraph (Official Loong Staff Member) Loong Marriage Guide Getting married in Loong is no simple task! You first need to find someone you like and then through gifts build up the friendship levels over 777 points when you are able to visit Yellow Emperor Castle and speak to the Weaving Girl (Yellow Emperor Castle: x2047 z 2427)and Ke Dawei next to her. Each of them will tell you that you will need a Love Keepsake in order to speak with them to get the quests that will start you on your way to becoming married. Speak to Ke Dawei and Weaving Girl, once you’ve returned to them with a Love Keepsake, will then have quests available to you: one for men and one for women. These quests will require that you gather materials in order to make a ring and wedding attire. These items can be found in the world of Loong or in the Dragon Market (for a limited time). You can buy the Red Rope of Matchmaking from the Sundries Vendor in Yellow Emperor castle. Brides will need: Love Keepsake x2 Rare Gold Ore x1 Magnet x1 Silk Cloth x1 Rare Silk x1 Common Archaeus Stone x2 Red String of Matchmaker x2 Grooms will need: Love Keepsake x2 Rare Gold Ore x1 Silk Cloth x1 Rare Silk x1 Magnet x1 Common Blood-Crystal x2 Red String of Wedding x2 Upon completing these quests you will have the proper attire and ring for a wedding ceremony. However, in order to speak with the Matchmaker in Yellow Emperor Castle, you must have raised your friendship level with the person you want to marry to two moons or more. You can do this through giving them gifts like flowers. You can also go to Mirror Lake once a day with your significant other and gain items to fight a Moon Evil which has the chance to drop items that will give you more points towards your friendship and eventually the Love Keepsake. Once you’ve raised your friendship level to over one moon you can then go back to the Matchmaker in Yellow Emperor Castle and get married! Once married, you will receive the title of Married as well as Chinese wedding clothes to wear for three days. Now there is also the ability to Divorce once married. You will have to go back to the matchmaker and pay 100 gold (plus have your spouse agree) for the divorce. Now for even more complicated issues, you may also want to force a divorce with your spouse. To do so, you must buy the Force Divorce item necessary for a quick divorce before the situation becomes more complicated or even, too complicated. You can find the Force Divorce item in the Dragon Market (For shortcut, click "V" on your keyboard to access). You will also earn a title for a divorce as well, and are single again! thanks to Seraph for finding out the information ~ All of Loong Wikia Admins, Founderers, and Contributors Category:Guides